with evos and aliens
by silenceismynature
Summary: Rex got bored one day and found a mysterious boy in the cargo part of a providence plane. Ben wants to prove he's not an evo and when he does he gets a job at providence but what woll happen between ben and rex. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello technosaurs. This is my second fan-fiction. sorry I haven't uploaded on my black cat one I have writers block. pretty much I like generator Rex and I don't mind Ben 10 and I got bored and decided to see what would happen if Ben and Rex went out then I came up with this idea and woop-de-do-da here I am. This is Alien force by the way, I don't like the other one. This is a crossover fic with Ben and Rex. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 - what the hell just happened?

Rex's P.O.V

I got really bored one day. Honestly if I spent any more time in Holidays lab I'd die of boredom. Bobo was either asleep or gambling and six ... was being six. There was me and an empty ship all to myself, oh yeah. I ran into all the rooms and wrote six was here because he'd have to pay for it later, hehehe. I drove around the petting zoo for a while and annoyed all the evos because it was fun but eventually I got bored of that too. Eventually, I decided to go to the cargo bay to check out all the new evos.

It was dark down there as usual and all the evos got pissed because I was walking on there turf. Technically it was mine so I don't know what they where all fussy for. I walked down past all the screaming monsters until I arrived at the cage at the end. There was something in there. It walked forward slowly until it was in the light. It was_ human!_

__Ben's P.O.V

I was sat in this cage for three fucking hours. Do you know how boring that actually is. Firstly, I was in a room full of hundreds of potential aliens. Secondly, it was dark and freaking clammy in here. Thirdly some person had finally come to see me. He looked kind of surprised when he saw me. "your a human." he said. "Yep. how'd you figure it out." I replied. He chuckled. "I'm Rex, you must be some kind of Evo in order to be here so I guess I can't let you out." he said. "Wait WHAT. And what the hell is an Evo?" I asked. He looked at me confused before unlocking the cage and taking me to a lab. "Holiday, He's not an Evo." said Rex, his hand still in mine. I don't think he cared very much to be honest and neither did I. "Six had a lot of trouble with this one so don't say he's not. You probably just healed him." she said. "Holiday." He said firmly. "Fine, but I'm not going to take the blame for taking a potential Evo onto the confines of our ship." she said. "Okay, so where are we, what's up with this place, who's she and what the fuck is an Evo!?" I asked. "Language."said Rex. "Anyway what's your name?" He asked. "Ben Tennyson. I'm a plumber with an omnitrix. What about you?" I asked. "Rex and I'm an Evo." He said. "Still don't know what an Evo is." I said. "Rex not in the lab." she said. "oh come on holiday pleeeeeeeese just quickly?" he nagged. After about half an hour of this, she agreed. "okay so here goes." I turned round to look at the lady and when I turned back he had wings. "Holy crap, what the fuck?" I shouted. "I told you, I'm an Evo." He said. "Okay Ben I have to examine you, take your shirt off and lay on the table." She said. "What, why." I said, blushing. "because I need to check your heart rate by putting these on you, and I have to give you a needle." She said. I sighed and took my shirt off and she put sticky circles on my chest. Then she got out a needle. "hehehe, you really don't need to do that do you?" I said. "I'm afraid so, It tells me how many nano-machines are in your blood." She said. I turned Pale when it got closer. Rex walked up to me. "I take it you don't like needles." He said. "No, never have, never will." I said. He sat next to me on the bed. "Don't worry." He said "At least you don't have to be put to sleep for days on end." He said. I turned round to see that the doctor Jabbed something in my arm. I blacked out.

when I woke up Rex and a guy in a green suit and sunglasses stood next to my bedside. I got up and put my shirt back on. "Sorry, I really hate needles." I said. "It doesn't matter as long as your okay" Said Rex "Oh by the way this is agent Six." He pointed to the man in the suit. "We'll take you to the lab." He said before leaving. "someone's happy today. " I said sarcastically. "Don't Worry about him, he's always a dick. Here." He said, putting his hand out. We walked down a corridor that seemed endless. We talked about trivial things, not realizing we where holding hands again. When we arrived Gwen and Kevin where there. Kevin was laughing and Gwen was staring at me like a fan-girl. The doctor was shaking her head, the suit guy was doing nothing and for some reason there was a monkey but it also seemed to be laughing. "Ben, since when where you gay?" said Kevin. We looked down to see our fingers locked together. I blushed and so did he but for some bizarre reason we didn't undo our hands. The laughter died down when we went to check out our results. Luckily, it was clear of nano-machines which meant I was free to go. "so how did you transform?" asked Rex. "like this." I took my hand back leaving a dissatisfied Rex. I fiddled with the dial on the omnitrix and turned into big chill. Rex, Six and Holiday where confused and astonished. I turned back and ended up with my hand round Rex's again. I told them everything from when I found it to now. Rex Listened but Kevin kept interrupting every three seconds, Dick. "Your a threat but an asset so we Have a preposition You can keep doing your job but for providence." Said six. Rex looked really happy but Kevin wasn't. "Sure, why not." I said. "What the hell Ben, Your ditching us for you boyfriend and his demented friends." He said. "you two are getting married, I don't want to be stuck with you two for the rest of my life going no where, so I'll stay here and you two can be normal." I said. Gwen nodded. "He's right Kevin." she said. After a lot of talking they eventually agreed. "I'll miss you." said Gwen said, hugging me. "I'll miss you too. Now go have children so I can be a great uncle." she blushed and left with Kevin. Me and Rex went back to his room. He had his hand in mine, I liked it , but why?

* * *

**Well that's all for now guys, they'll be more so don't worry. please review and they'll be cake and stuff. I'll show you a sweet dream the next night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated at all. When I first uploaded this I though nobody was reading it so i gave up on it but just recently people have been reviewing and stuff so I decided to dust off my keyboard and start writing again. Thanks soooooo much for all the reviews guys.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - accidents happen

Rex's P.O.V

Since Ben's been here, it's like the entire ship has become a lot happier. I even saw six smile once and that's saying something. Holiday has been really annoying unfortunately. She insists me and Ben are together but honestly, we're not. That girl Gwen came a few times to see Ben, she just brings him down though. That's when the problems started.

* * *

Ben's P.O.V

I'd been staying on the ship a few months. I spent all my time with Rex and that annoying monkey. (God that thing is worse then Kevin at times!) Rex decided to show me the 'petting zoo'. When he said petting zoo I thought he was talking about fluffy llamas and bunnies, not fucking hybrid monstrosities with three heads and no eyes.

When we walked around I grabbed his arm. Not only was I scared of those things but I was scared of getting lost. Rex wrapped his arm around my waist ind sat me next to some weird tree with eyes. That was when the explosion happened. A wall collapsed and a thing went ballistic, thrashing about in all directions. It was a large black evo, around 6.5 feet tall, with huge fags coming from its top jaw. It was extremely fast. Rex jumped up and guarded me with his huge metal arm, but it was no use. The thing jumped behind me, I skidded left to escape but it flashed there quicker then I could have imagined. It drove its huge fangs into my shoulder, causing me to scream in pain. Rex punched it in the face as six rushed to wards me.

I couldn't move. I just stood there in shock at what had happened. That's when Rex came back to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Ben, we need to take you to holiday." He said

My vision started to blur, then black.

* * *

Rex's P.O.V

I caught him as he fell onto me. His injury was deep and needed treating immediately. I carried him bridal style to the lab. AS she was working I slammed the door open, causing everyone's attention. Ben's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds.

"R...Rex." He muttered.

Holiday took him into surgery as soon as she could. It lasted a few hours but as soon as he came out, I sat by him.

"Rex, he's gonna be out for a while, lets go get some f-" Holiday said before I interrupted her.

"No! This is my fault and I'm gonna wait here till he wakes up." I said, staring at the ground.

_Ben, what did you do to me?_

* * *

**Well that's all for now guy's but review and I'll bring you all kinds of nice things. And I'll show you a sweet dream, the next night.**


End file.
